Gadis Berbando Merah
by ershin
Summary: Nama gadis itu ialah Sri Rahayu Gadis Bando Merah Widyadiningrat Puspita Kumala Sari Sukma Harum Semerbak Sepanjang Hari Nasution Sukarni Putri SCTV Satu Untuk Semua. Panggilannya Yukiko!


**Disclaimer: **P4 milik ATLUS! Saya hanya pinjam karakternya doanx!

**A/N: **enjoy_aja et this fic meski gak lucu…^^ *dicekik karna maksa* (Saya gak gitu bisa bikin humor tapi kok saya publish juga ya ni fic gagal? *dismack-down*)

**Notes: **TELAH DIBUKA!! TOKO LEMPAR SEPATU KE ZERO!!

**Tempat syuting…**

Zero: kali ini kita bakalan syuting tentang 'Gadis Berbando Merah'!

Teddie: kita?

Yosuke: tokoh-tokohnya siapa aja?

Zero: emm…yang jadi gadisnya Yukiko, papanya gadis Yosuke, neneknya gadis Chie, dan yang jadi srigala adalah…

Naoto: adalah…?

Zero: KANJIIII…!!

Kanji: what?! Aku gak mau jadi srigala!

Zero:*bisik ke Kanji* ntar yang dandanin Naoto-chan deh… gak mau nih?

Kanji: ma- mau…! *semangat 76*

Rise: Kanji-kun gak konsisten deh ih…

Souji: trus kami dapat peran apa?

Zero: umm…oh ya! Nih lima puluh rebu, beliin duren sono! Sekarang ya…

Naoto: eh? Buat apa?

Zero: beli aja! Nah, sambil nunggu durennya dateng, kita make-up dulu ya…! Hanako, sini…! (Hanako kan hantu Jepang, ya?? Hiii...)

Yuki+Kanji+Chie+Yosu: !#$%^&?!

**Satu jam kemudian…**

Zero: yak, persiapan sudah selesai! Durennya mana?

Souji: *ngos-ngosan* Hup! Nih…duren…nya… fuuuh…beraaat…

Zero: trus yang maen dah pada hapal belom?

Yuki+Kanji+Chie+Yosu: sudaaaaaaah…

Zero: OK, karna kalian sudah hapal plus durennya udah datang, kita mulai! Rise, jadi narator! Action…!

Rise: Pada suatu hari yang sangaaad cerah, rah, rah, rah…tapi teriknya minta ampiun, kulit Risette jadi aduuuuh…panasnya! Padahal Risette udah pake lotion anti nyamuk (?), tapi masih aja panas… Hu-uh! Mana rambut Risette berantakan gara-gara-

Zero: Cut, cut!! Rise, yang bener donk! Ntar digorok pembaca nih! Lagian cuaca panas kok pake lotion anti nyamuk? Gak level banged seh… pake lotion yang mengandung-

Yosuke: udah, udah! Zero ama Rise sama aja gobloknya!! Souji, jadi sutradara! Nao-chan, jadi narator! Camera…ACTION!

Zero+Rise: …*mojok*

Souji+Naoto: …*sweatdrop*

Pada suatu hari yang cerah di sebuah desa kecil, ada seorang gadis yang selalu menggunakan bando merah. Nama gadis itu ialah *tarik nafas dalem2*, Sri Rahayu Gadis Bando Merah Widyadiningrat Puspita Kumala Sari Sukma Harum Semerbak Sepanjang Hari Nasution Sukarni Putri SCTV Satu Untuk Semua…*Naoto bengek*. Nama panggilan gadis tersebut adalah Yukiko. Singkat bukan? Ia tinggal bersama papanya yang bernama *tarik nafas lagi*, Drs. Ir. Teuku Umar Bakrie Junes Nasution Sukarno Putra Bau Semerbak Sepanjang Masa Indosiar Memang Untuk Anda, ST. Kom, MBA…*Naoto bengek lagi*. Nama panggilan sang ayah ialah Yosuke.

Suatu hari, mereka mendapat kabar bahwa neneknya, Chika Chucky Chunky Bar Cuka Asem Banged Gila Gak Gila Ya Gila Donk Cobloz Nomer Tiga Pilihan Anda Junes Nasution Yamaha Semakin Di Depan…sakit…*paru-paru Naoto kempez*. Yukiko diminta Yosuke untuk menjenguk dan membawakan duren untuk neneknya Chika Chucky Chunky- emm, yang kerap disapa Chie. Maka pergilah Yukiko sambil bawa duren yang gak tau ada uletnya ato enggak itu…

Untuk sampai di rumah neneknya, Yukiko harus melewati hutan rimba sendirian. Sudah setengah perjalanan Yukiko tempuh. Karna bosan, ia menikmati perjalanannya sambil menyanyi lagu Queen dengan suara keras…

Yukiko: I want to break free! I want a bakmi! I want an indomie, supermie, tahi, okky jellyyy…hi! My name is Yuki… God knows! God knows I am too hungry…!

Karena suaranya begitu keras, seekor srigala yang tadinya mimpi indah langsung mimpi buruk. Srigala itu bangun. Dilihatnya seorang gadis kecil sedang menyanyi, menari, dan membawa sekeranjang duren. KRUYUK…KRUYUK… Cacing dalam perut binatang itu menyanyi lagu Paris Hilton & Britney Spears, _even though the Gods are crazy, even though the stars are blind, if you show me real food, Kanji, I'll give you mine! Oops, I did it again! _-.-!

Ia menebak-nebak, di ujung hutan hanya ada satu rumah yang berdiri, pasti gadis itu menuju ke sana. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, srigala itu pergi ke rumah yang dituju Yukiko…

**Setengah jam kemudian…**

Setelah ngos-ngosan nyanyi, akhirnya Yukiko sampai juga di rumah neneknya, Chie. Ia mengetuk pintunya…_tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok!!_

Yukiko: Neeeeek…! Buka pintunya! Yuki bawa duren yang paling nenek benci nih! Mahal lhooo…

Dan oh- ternyata di rumah itu ada belnya! Dasar katrok! Yukiko pun menekan bel di pintu itu…(lagu Radja)_ Cinderella pun tiba, dengan kreta banyak tahinya. Sepatu kaca retak-retak semua! Semua mata tutup saja akan kedatangannya! Pangeranpun jatuh tak terpanaaaa...! _Pintu pun dibuka dari dalam…

Nenek palsu (Kanji): *dengan suara lembut banged* Oooh…cucuku yang brengsek rupanya… Mana durennya? Siniin! *ngerebut duren Yuki*

Yukiko: Nenek sakit apa, kok hidungnya panjang? Pake pasta gigi apa, kok gigi nenek tajem-tajem gitu? Dan…ih kok baju nenek ada gambar tengkoraknya sih? Gaul amat… Di hutan gak perlu yang kayak gono, pake daun pisang juga udah bagus kok nek…*nyantai*

Kanji: *dengan lembut* Cucu kurang ajar loe ya… Nenek bersin teruuuuuuuus sampe hidung melek (?). Trus nenek gak gosok gigi seminggu, kalo adapun pake sikat baja. Dan baju ini baju yang nenek beli waktu buaya obralan baju di kolong wewe…

Kemudian nenek palsu itu membanting pintu rumah, meninggalkan Yukiko di luar. Merasa ada yang janggal, Yukiko mengintip dari jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Dilihatnya, nenek palsu itu membuka kedoknya yang ternyata seekor srigala. Yukiko mendobrak jendela dan masuk. Dilemparnya duren kecil yang disembunyikannya dari awal ~maksudnya mau korup satu~ ke jidat Kanji…BUK!

Yukiko: Sakit ya?

Kanji: …gak… Geli doank! *BRUK! Kanji ambruk!*

Yukiko: Nenekku yang asli mana ya? Mana di mana nenek asli saya? Nenek asli saya giginya tinggal dua…

Chie: Gigi nenek masih utuh, cucu sialan…! *Chie nongol entah dari mana*

Yukiko: Waktu muda, kan?

Chie: …ya…gitu deh…hehe… *ketawa lebar dengan gigi spasi lima kali*

Setelah menendang srigala tadi keluar, nenek dan cucu itu membuka duren mereka, yang ternyata masih mentah semua… -_-!

**tHe enD**

Souji: Cut! Good job everybody! *applause*

Zero: Good! Akting kalian sempurna habis! Hancooor! Wahahahaha-!

Yuki+Kanji+Chie+Yosu: ALL-OUT-ATTACK! *ngeroyokin Author*

Souji: OK, karena Zero lagi asyik 'dipijetin', saya yang akan gantikan. Readers, kata Zero dia gak tau mau bilang apa, tapi yang pasti Zero minta maaf karena fic ini bener2 hancur! Dan dia minta R&R nya, ya…

Rise: akiu mintha bhodhy lhosien nya jhuga ya, phembaca! Khulit Risette jhadi khasar nih ghara-ghara bikin gara-gara sama Gaara, eh, ghara-ghara bheli dhuren thadi. Mhinta ya…

Yosuke: jangan dikasih! Biarin aja! Rise, kamu pake dempul aja, ntar mulus sendiri kok…

Rise: beneran nih, Senpai? (dempul apaan ya? Ah, biarin aja, yang penting muluz… haha)

Yosuke: Yup! Percaya deh! Kalo mau, di Junes ada kok…

Rise; Okeee… Risette beli semuanya!

Souji+Naoto: … *sweatdrop*

Teddie mana…?

Teddie: Teddie lagi maen dengkak sama Nana-chan…heehee… Mau ikutan?

Yuki+Kanji+Chie+Yosu: Gak usah! OK, R&R please… *nyerang Zero lagi karena mempublish fic gak bermutu ini*


End file.
